Percy Jackson- After the War
by ART3MISS
Summary: This is the first in i hope what will end up being many fanfictions i write. Please give me all the feed back you can, i really want to know what you think, just try not to be rude about it. Thank you for reading, and if you enjoy, i will make a second, longer chapter.


Percy Jackson: After the War

I spun around, dodging a blow from Jason's sword and countering with a lightning quick strike of my own. Our blades locked as Jason raised his sword to block the blow.

"You're getting a little rusty Percy," Jason said, grinning.

I smirked and replied, "I'll show you rusty."

Using the first move that Luke had ever taught me, I disarmed Jason and placed the point of my sword under his throat. He swallowed nervously and said, "Well forget I said anything."

I smiled and lowered my sword. I retrieved his sword for him and handed it to him, hilt first.

"Hey man I'm gonna call it a night," I said. The sun had begun to set over the arena at Half-Blood Hill. "Same time tomorrow?"

Jason shook his head and replied, "No I need to head back to Camp Jupiter for a few days. Reyna said that we have a new group of demigods coming in and she wants the both of the praetors there. I should be back in about a week or so."

"Alright, well have fun," I said. I slapped palms with him before placing the cap on my sword. It shrank down to a pen and I slipped it in the pocket of my sweat soaked jeans.

I made my way to my cabin, my thoughts on a hot shower and some dinner, when I heard my name being called.

"Percy! Percy Jackson!"

I glanced around and discovered the source. Annabeth stood in the shadows of a tree, beckoning with her right index finger. Percy grinned and jogged over to her.

"Good to see you, Seaweed Brain," said the blonde. Her eyes were as gray as ever, and she wore short shorts and a cut off tank top. Sweat caused her clothes to stick to her body in a way that Percy couldn't help but appreciate.

"Yeah you too. How was Camp Jupiter?" I asked, pulling her into a tight hug.

She shrugged and said, "Same old same old. I got to watch their legion train. Even got to help with their fighting technique class. The instructor said that they needed some unpredictability when they were fighting. Something about standing behind a wall of shields and hitting everything in front of you being too predictable."

I laughed and put my arm around her shoulders. She leaned into me, and together we watched the sun set over the canoe lake.

She looked up into my eyes, and I saw something dark shift in hers for just a moment before it was gone. She had a sad little smile on her face.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" I asked her, pulling away and looking her directly in the eyes.

She looked down, refusing to meet my gaze.

"Is it Tart"

I had barely started to say the word 'Tartarus' when she flinched. Her beautiful face warped for only a moment, for the briefest of seconds before she started crying. I sat down against the tree, pulling her into a firm hug. She collapsed against me, sobbing as I held her.

"It's okay, it's okay, I'm here, I'm here," I whispered into her ear.

"Percy, I see it every night. I can't sleep. He is there every time I close my eyes. I can't take it. He won't leave me be," she said into my shoulder, sobbing the whole time.

I knew how she felt. The God of the Pit came to me every night. He was furious at the seven for having returned Gaea to her eternal sleep, and he took his revenge by giving us nightmares. Leo had almost killed himself already, even though he had Calypso to keep him company. She was the only reason he hadn't. Hazel and Frank had to be around each other at all times to keep each other sane. Piper distracted herself to the point of complete exhaustion, and Jason hid the fact that Tartarus was haunting each of them every night. He said that Tartarus would give up, that it was a lost cause for him to attack the seven.

"Annabeth, come on. Let's go back to the city. My mom and stepdad are out for the weekend. We can try and relax and get away from these things. Who knows? Maybe we will find a solution to this problem," I said to her softly. She was silent aside from her sobs, which turned into shivers before disappearing. She nodded into Percy's shoulder.

"I drove this week. We can take my car and be there in an hour. You stay awake alright?"

She nodded and we climbed to our feet. I ran to my cabin and grabbed my car keys while Annabeth ran into her cabin. She retrieved the laptop of Daedalus and her knife before meeting me at my car.

As we drove down the winding country road, passing the sign advertising the camp's strawberries, I held Annabeth's hand and whispered that it would be okay.


End file.
